fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Larcade Dragneel (Damon)
Larcade Dragneel (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru), also known as Spriggan ( Supurigan lit. Ugly Fairy), is an Etherious Demon who is part of the Alvarez Empire as its most recent Emperor. Having lost a great part of his memories, Larcade doesn't remember his creator at all and only knows that he is missing someone important, caring on with his task of leading the Empire regardless of remembering him or not. Despite this, Larcade still carries frustrations about not having a choice in the matter. Before, he was known as the Secret Weapon ( Himitsu Heiki), deemed as the Mage capable of taking down the Emperor's Greatest Enemy and the Executioner ( Shokeijin), having the role of carrying out such obvious tasks. He is the most successful creation amongst the Etherious, earning the surname "Dragneel" from his creator and being labeled as the Perfect Prototype of E.N.D. Appearance Despite his age, Larcade is shown to be a well-built young man whose overall appearance is that of a calm person. A prominent feature of Larcade's is his spiky-wavy and light blond hair which reaches down to his shoulders on the back while on the front there are large bangs resting on each side. His hair is parted in such a fashion that leaves his forehead prominent, it has a large white cross tattoo on its middle. Larcade's eyes are sharp, being orange in color and his eyelashes are oddly white and prominent around the crust of his eyes. His build is muscular and thin, a result of his constant training, with his skin being light white. Aside from the one in his forehead, Larcade possesses two other tattoos, those being located at his left arm in the form of a green Alvarez symbol and a light-green tribal one just below the latter. Larcade's clothes aren't too fancy but not too casual either, being compared to a religious figure's clothes most of the time. He wears golden-colored robes, fitting for a monk, which possesses rectangular patterns over its entirety, being used to cover the right half of his body. A light-green sash is tied on the shoulder part of the robe, coming down to his hip on both sides and even going around his waist to keep his clothes tight, two large strands hanging loose on the back of his waist and one at the left front. For his lower body, Larcade uses dark crop pants which are sort of baggy and simple soft boots which are black around the foot's breast and white on the rest, reaching his calfs. Notably, Larcade has a variety of accessories on his person. Around his left arm's wrist, he has a red beaded bracelet, while around biceps there is a dark-green decorative armband which stands over his light-green tattoo. At his neck area, Larcade wears a simple but tight necklace that has a circular ornament on it, presumably to contain something like a photo. And most notably Larcade has his weapon "Dharmachakra", a large cross-like wheel which is silver in its entirety with the many designs being dark yellow, resting at his back. Personality Larcade is described by most to be a very calm and patient person, being peaceful even with those he disposes of, wishing they have a good passing. Indeed, his most common expression is a tender smile along with partially closed eyes, even having both his hands clasped together in a praying format, similar to a Priest. Sometimes, his hands remain clasped even during fights. When speaking with people, he usually does so in a quite polite and formal tone although less than Bloodman's. During any kind of conversation, he willingly listens to anything a person says and keeps his calm demeanor and even offers advice should he feel like the person needs, being honest in every aspect of his own person. In fact, his honesty extends to everything else, Larcade going as far as to openly comment about something's or someone's characteristics, be it to compliment or criticize. As such, Larcade is oblivious to using lies by himself, either telling the truth or remaining silent, having to rely on others whenever a situation requires it. However, as explained by Jonah, Larcade can also be quite irresponsible when it comes to the Empire's affairs, feeling like he is not needed at those kinds of reunions. It makes him come off as much more lazy than Brandish who sarcastically doesn't want to lose her position of laziest. In truth, Larcade more or less doesn't know how to help in regards to strategies and economics, earning him a dirty look from August as the latter sure tried to teach him about those. Previously, Larcade held his creator, Zeref, in such a high regard that he'd even call him "Father" and prioritize his orders over anything else. In fact, Larcade didn't care if what he is doing is "wrong" or "right", only wondering if that's what his Emperor wanted. For his fierce loyalty, Larcade was a perfect candidate for becoming the Empire's Official Executioner, carrying out any task without question and succeeding almost every time, not caring whoever his target was. When ordered to aid Brandish and Dimaria with Seraphine, Larcade almost instantly jumped into the battlefield. When brutal, Larcade tends to be blunt and straight, dispatching his enemies through physical means instead of magic, seen when he took out both Marco and Polo by chopping off their heads. Dimaria would even say that Larcade's eyes lose their life when he is out to kill, comparing him to a heartless monster. Despite this, when normally getting rid of his enemies, Larcade tries to keep his polite behavior and even send them to a painless death, believing it to be an act of love. Being a creation of Zeref, like E.N.D, Larcade ponders why he doesn't receive any ounce of affection like the other Demon, being neglected in his favor. Thinking he fails where E.N.D succeeds, Larcade always tried to please Zeref to the point he favored the Wizard's wishes over his own life. Nevertheless, he feels immense honor upon "wearing" the name Dragneel, taking great pride in it and still trying to please Zeref. Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Larcade Dragneel please refer to this link First Life Rebirth Monetary War Forgotten Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess 's Archenemy.]] Excessive Strength: Larcade's strength is described as abnormal by almost everyone, him being capable of tearing through human flesh, even the trained ones, without much difficulty by using his bare hands. In fact, while he was created with a naturally superior strength to a normal child, Larcade worked himself up to the top through the years he had been active, having devoted himself to become the strongest for Zeref's sake and recognition. Isolating himself by training on peaceful locations, Larcade both meditated and practiced his blows, doing it either against the wind or large chunks of rock. He continued his routine for quite some time, having not received recognition up until the point he was appointed as the Empire's Executioner. During his battle with Kagura Mikazuchi, Larcade was capable of parrying and stopping powered strikes from her unsheathed sword which already has enough power to easily cut hills and small mountains with one or two strikes. Furthermore, when striking the wind itself, Larcade is capable of causing powerful shockwaves which when not powerful enough to damage his opponents, stun or push them back a considerable distance, some of them even capable of damaging buildings. Immense Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Larcade possesses immense reflexes, being capable of parrying the quickest of strikes while simultaneously attacking at close-range. It's through his meditation training that Larcade could further develop his awareness of the surrounding environment, be it either a peaceful or a chaotic one, he could pay attention to specific things. Despite being surprised with her speed at first, Larcade was successful at instantly catching up with Kagura's "Judgement" technique, proceeding to block her subsequent attacks and technique "Sonic Dance", with both his hands, which made her move faster than sound. By further concentrating, Larcade got used to Kagura's onslaught and noticed that despite her leaving almost zero windows Kagura's attacks came when there were zero sounds to be heard, allowing him to attack her in the middle of her own attack. Larcade was also capable of keeping up with Sting and Rogue's combos despite their synchrony and individual speed. Incredible Durability: Unsurprisingly, Larcade's body is immensely durable even against the heaviest of attacks and magic spells. Training his mind through meditation and his body through physical combat allowed Larcade to improve the hardness of his skin, bones, and muscles, allowing him to take many attacks, which would otherwise severally harm a normal person, head-on without many problems. Kagura's first strikes did no damage against Larcade, the latter blocking most of her strikes with his bare fingers, although later on, she had done several cuts through both his hands. Even after being struck by a multitude, namely "Protective Wings", "Vortex", "Waxwing Flash" and "Breakdown Fist", of Rogue's spells Larcade came out with only a few bruises, although the former had been notably weakened after a fight with Riku. Despite being struck subsequently by Sting's "Holy Ray" and "Holy Nova", Larcade was only pushed back and got up with bruises despite the spells' immense powers, despite Sting being weakened as Rogue was. When run over by the Airship Christina, Larcade only coughed up some blood, quickly recovering from the gigantic trampling. Monstrous Endurance & Stamina: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Profficent Strategist: Magical Abilities Special Physiology: Made as a prototype of E.N.D, Larcade is fundamentally different from most of the Etherious Demons, yet he still has a few similarities with them and humans. Due to not being completely made of Ethernano, thus from a corpse, Larcade can use magic with much more effective than other Etherious. Due to that, he could develop his own magic and the elemental one of light, even granting himself a resistance against holy powers. Even then, Larcade has a significant weakness against Magic which hunts Demons. Overwhelming Magical Power: Larcade is shown to have immense reserves of magical power, as he been one of the previous Elite mages of the Empire and had prowess superior to most members of the group. Wahl pointed out that only Alden's reserves are bigger than Larcade's and Brandish once commented that Larcade and August were two of the monsters of the previous generation, with the former being hailed as the Empire's "Secret Weapon". When first meeting him, Seraphine questioned the nature of his unique magic and expressed fear at the amounts, despite the calm vibes given off. This is all a result of Larcade's intense self-training which has been done for most of his life in an attempt to please his Creator. Larcade gets ever rarely exhausted by using several of his basic spells, showing that he can use his Desires' magics without breaking much of a sweat. His aura takes on a golden hue, acting as a light source, being bright enough to sometimes blind people since it takes a pure light form instead of flowing like a wave around Larcade. Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) is Larcade's primary form of magic, being a type of Caster Magic which manifests itself as the power of light, with Larcade's being a bright yellow and ends up being something akin to "Holy Fire". This magic is often used when Larcade's desire powers don't subjugate an enemy or for a variety of purposes. *'Raphael' ( Rafaeru lit. God's Healing) *'Gabriel' ( Gaburieru lit. God's Messenger) *'Leliel' ( Ririeru lit. God's Night) *'Adriel' ( Adorieru lit. God's Destruction) *'Michael' ( Mikaeru lit. God's Form) Pleasure ( Kairaku) is Larcade's first desire magic, which involves casting his targets with both "pleasure" and "pain", affecting those who have experienced the so-called forbidden pleasures of life. Those people can't normally avoid the effects of the spell, being struck with an immense feeling of pleasure which eventually kill them due to its intensity, their very souls seemingly leaving their body. Despite its name and origins on libido, those who have felt pleasure from doing "bad" or immoral actions also suffer the magic's effects. The euphoria felt by those affected is so intense that some are barely capable of moving and even fighting back. The magic can be cast over a very large area, roughly several kilometers, with the drawback of not only affecting enemies but also allies. Due to its wider effect, the magic takes a bit longer than usual to overwhelm and kill Larcade's targets. However, Larcade can also direct and focus "Pleasure" on a certain group of individuals, despite them not having tasted the "forbidden fruit", and overwhelm them completely. When doing it, Larcade summons white tentacles and vines which quickly wrap around his target. Notably though, due to the Magic taking a tangible form, if one were to overcome the pleasure wave, they could be capable of breaking down the constructs. Wicked Meal ( Akujiki) is Larcade's second desire magic, also linked to a human desire, that causes intense hunger upon his targets. It is more used against groups of people since while under the effect of the magic they will slowly try and devour each other, seeing each other as illusions of delicious food and being incapable of resisting the urge to eat. Some people may even see their favorite kind of or a specific food. The victims may even enter a crippling state due to carving food, thereby losing control of their movements and being limited to feasting at whatever there is near them, be it rocks or any other part of the scenario. Eating unedible things as if they were food can also bring many other consequences to a normal human's body. When the hunger reaches its peak, it is possible for the victims to perish. Rest In Peace ( Resuto In Pīsu) ... Equipment Dharmachakra: Battles & Events Quote Trivia Behind the Scenes= *''Larcade'' comes from the Greek of "Ο Αρκάδιος" (l'Arkadios) and literally means Bearer. He received the surname Dragneel from his Creator, deemed as being more than worthy enough. *Him being born on December 25th is an allusion to Jesus being born on the same day in Christianity. *He holds some similarities to Solasido Sharpner from the Rave Master Series, also written by Hiro Mashima. *Larcade's manipulation of the Primordial Desires also references three of the Seven Deadly Sins, namely Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth. |-| Facts= *Sometimes, Larcade produces some immense light behind him to give emphasis towards his person. *The positions in which Larcade is usually seen are reminiscent of those of Hindu practitioners living under the teaching of the Dharma. *Larcade is the only Etherious to not seek out the death of his Creator. **Unlike most if not all Etherious, he uses Magic instead of Curses. *Despite not being related to Mavis Vermillion at all, they share several similarities: **They both have strikingly blond hair. **They have light motifs. **Their personalities are generally very calm. * Larcade's eyelashes are strikingly similar to the ones which appear around August's eyes when he is transformed. |-| Extras= *Throughout the series, Larcade's theme is The Empire. **Notably, it is also used as the Alvarez Empire's theme in general. *According to Sting and Rogue, Larcade smells exactly like an old friend of theirs, something which puts Larcade as different than Humans and Etherious alike. **They also share the same blood type and Rh. *Larcade is the author's favorite canon character. *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **His special skill is his patience. **He explores places as a hobby. **Larcade's most known routine is meditating. **His favorite food is Sushi. **His favorite drink is Tea. **Larcade's charm is his smile. **His favorite smell is that of tea. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing he wishes the most is carrying out what his Creator wanted him to. **He was technically born in Negrheim. **Larcade has a complex about his artificiality. **The people he respects the most are Zeref Dragneel, August, and the other Twelve. However, he says he respects most people he comes across. He wouldn't want to make an enemy out of Zeref. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Emperor Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon